Iron Maiden
by Lord Pierrot
Summary: Ela deseja ser indestrutível. Ele, estar ao seu lado em seu rumo perdido. Desafio próprio Akigure.


**Disclamer:**

- Fruits Basket pertence a Natsuki Takaya, e com um bom pote de sorvete de flocos eu supero este trauma.

**N/A:**

- Nada como um bom auto-desafio para motivar a gente. Não me exorcizem se isso aqui não ficar bom. Leiam, comentem e indiquem. Boa leitura.

- Contém spoilers de alguns fatos do mangá.

**Iron Maiden**

A neve caía gentilmente naquela calma manhã de inverno.

A longa camada branca e imaculada de neve se espalhava pelo chão de toda a sede dos Sohma. Cada frágil floco se unia ao tapete branco em um ritual bucólico e único.

O silêncio era um elemento vital em meio aquele ritual prosaico, mas repleto de encanto aos olhos daqueles que ainda nutrem algum sonho. Olhos muito diferentes daqueles que deixavam escapar algumas lágrimas cálidas.

Aqueles olhos sem brilho nem motivação estavam longe de contemplar aquele momento delicado. Nem mesmo havia uma centelha naquela imensidão negra que se perdia em pensamentos mudos que atravessavam a brancura daquela neve.

A criança, que trazia em seu corpo vazio de calor e esperanças um belo quimono negro, estava sentada na varanda de seu quarto quando percebeu que uma sombra havia coberto o lugar onde estava.

Ela demorou até reagir mas, quando encarou o que lhe cobria de sombra, foi como se toda a estabilidade e quietude moldada com dor, esforço e dificuldade desmoronasse junto com os pedaços de seu coração.

- Por que chora, Akito?

Apesar do aparente desespero que ela sentia por dentro, Akito permaneceu em silêncio. Seus olhos, encharcados por lágrimas de amargura, mantinham seu habitual orgulho e, em nenhum momento, voltaram a encarar o jovem que surgira.

- Bem, já que você não quer falar comigo, voltarei em outro momento.

Shigure, com seu ar tranqüilo e seguro de si, deu alguns passos para longe de Akito. Ele não podia, nem queria, disfarçar aquele habitual sorriso de criança levada que apronta algo. Ao perceber a distância crescendo entre eles, Akito reage.

- Hã?! Você quer que eu fique? – Shigure pergunta.

Akito, ajoelhada no chão da varanda, segura a ponta da calça do jovem. Em nenhum momento ela olha nos olhos dele. De todas as palavras que podia pronunciar, de todas as justificativas que poderia dar, as lágrimas que se libertavam da represa que ela fizera de seu corpo já bastavam para ambos.

Shigure senta ao lado daquela criança e, em um ato inesperado, a toma em seu colo, confortando-a em seus braços. Durante um bom tempo, suficiente para acalentar os desesperos daquela frágil criança, porém ínfimo para abrandar a inquietude do coração dele, ambos se sentiram e se consolaram sigilosamente um ao outro.

A neve continuava a cair delicadamente, mas apenas o jovem contemplava cada um daqueles flocos surgir em uma dança graciosa. Ele contava cada um dos flocos em uma agradável hipnose. Um, dois, três... até que o som daquela voz infantil trouxe o jovem de volta à varanda daquele quarto.

- O que você veio fazer aqui? – disse a criança em seu tom altivo. – Veio ver minha fraqueza?

Shigure encara a face daquela criança que tinha se acomodado em seu colo. O calor de seus braços devolvia a segurança e a firmeza características da personalidade dela.

- Vim te fazer uma visita, Akito. Apenas isso.

- Mentiroso!!! Você é igual aos outros.

Akito acabara de devolver para si a habitual raiva em seu tom de voz que destilava ordens e devaneios para todos ao seu redor. Shigure mantinha em sua face aquele mesmo ar de insolência enquanto admirava a expressão de revolta vinda daquela criança que tanto prezava.

- Realmente, acho que acabei de mentir.

Shigure sorria gentilmente para Akito quando esta o encarou com seu olhar de repúdio. Ela se sentiu ofendida com a confissão descarada de Shigure que agia com tranqüilidade.

- Eu não vim fazer apenas uma visita corriqueira. Vim te trazer isso.

O jovem tira de um dos bolsos um pequeno saco de veludo. O olhar que, há pouco, emanava agressividade, agora, encara aquele saco com a simplória curiosidade infantil. Naquele raro e breve momento, Shigure pode contemplar a criança Akito que se escondia na figura do implacável patriarca que controlava a vida de toda uma família.

- O que é isso? – Akito questiona com uma ingenuidade raramente expressa.

- Um presente meu para você.

Shigure abre lentamente o saco de veludo deixando Akito mais e mais curiosa. Ele queria aproveitar cada segundo daquela cena que, talvez, jamais seria vista novamente. Uma criança perdida em uma correnteza de ingenuidade e leveza.

- Abre logo, Shigure. Me mostre o que você me trouxe!

- Só um minuto e... Pronto!

Shigure retira do saco de veludo um delicado pingente de prata no formato de um coração preso em uma fina corrente do mesmo material. Aquela criança fica hipnotizada pelo brilho e a delicadeza daquele presente. Um pequeno e tímido sorriso é revelado por Akito.

- Este é o presente que eu trouxe para você.

- É tão...

Akito pega o pingente e, lentamente, o descobre. Ela admirava cada detalhe, cada brilho emanado pelo presente recebido, até que aperta com a mão direita o pingente de metal.

Ela olha para o presente preso firmemente em seu punho e, logo em seguida, encara Shigure. Ele, por sua vez, espera a reação que ela freou momentos antes de encarar os olhos dele.

- É tão... sólido.

- Sim, já que ele é feito de prata, um metal que é considerado um dos mais nobres. E, se você perceber, você pode colocar uma pequenina foto sua e outra de alguém de quem você goste muito!

Akito abre seu punho, deixando seu presente visível. Ela percebe que, dentro do pingente, há um pequeno compartimento para se colocar duas fotos. Ela olha para Shigure com aquele olhar ingênuo e feliz de quem acabou de descobrir uma grande novidade.

Ela fecha o compartimento e, logo em seguida, segura a fina corrente e, afastando sua mão até onde seu braço permitia, ela deixa o pingente suspenso no ar. Banhado pela luz do dia, o pingente adquiria uma beleza hipnótica.

- Shigure, queria que o meu coração fosse igual a este pingente. – Diz a criança no colo do jovem.

- Por que?

- Ele é tão sólido que nada pode quebrá-lo, nada pode ferí-lo.

Ao terminar de declarar seu desejo, Akito, acidentalmente, deixa seu pingente cair sobre o grande tapete de neve que se formou em todo o chão da sede dos Sohma. Apenas a corrente de prata ficou visível.

Rapidamente, Akito pula do colo de Shigure e começa a procurar seu presente. Seus olhos vasculhavam toda a área próxima até que ela enxergou a corrente de seu presente. Ela puxou esta e, logo em seguida, segurou o pingente com a mão nua.

- AI!!! – Gritou a criança, deixando o pingente cair no chão da varanda de seu quarto.

- O que houve, Akito?

- O coração estava muito frio. Doeu a minha mão quando eu o segurei.

Akito mostra a palma de sua mão que estava vermelha. Shigure, com um bondoso sorriso em sua face, cobre com suas mãos a palma da mão de Akito, aquecendo-a carinhosamente.

Enquanto isso, ela olhava para seu presente que estava um pouco distante. Estava um pouco aborrecida pela dor causada por este mas, mesmo assim, ela era incapaz de abstrair a beleza do brilho que este emanava.

- Você ainda quer que o seu coração seja como aquele pingente?

- O que você quer dizer com esta pergunta?

- Decerto, um coração feito de metal não pode ser quebrado ou ferido por nenhuma palavra, nenhum sentimento maldoso e até mesmo pela perda de alguém querido.

Shigure diz pacientemente para Akito olhando, fixamente, nos olhos dela. Por sua vez, ela escutava cada palavra com muita atenção, buscando seus significados e símbolos e, até mesmo, a imagem de seu pai já falecido.

- Porém, um coração feito de metal é incapaz de sentir o calor que os sentimentos bons como a amizade e o amor podem transmitir. Nem mesmo o frio oriundo da ausência destes ele é capaz de sentir. – Shigure interrompe sua explicação e encara o pingente um pouco longe dele. – No final, ele não aceita nem reconhece nada do que a vida e as pessoas podem ofertar.

Akito olha fixamente para Shigure e, logo em seguida, ela encara o pingente um pouco distante deles. Seu desejo de ter um coração como aquele pingente ainda existia, mesmo que as palavras de Shigure mostrassem algum sentido.

- Shigure, não me diga o que é bom ou ruim.

Não, aquelas palavras possuem algum sentido apenas para os outros. Akito era totalmente diferente dos outros. Ela era o DEUS dos doze signos. Para ela, era inconcebível o fato de um possuido nivelá-la como qualquer outra pessoa.

Shigure observa Akito se transformar lentamente. Aquela criança ingênua e indefesa que há pouco deixava escapar algumas lágrimas sobre a neve deu lugar a uma pessoa imersa em ódio, arrogância e desprezo.

- Quem você acha que é para me dizer o que é certo ou errado, Shigure?!? – Diz ela friamente. – Você é apenas mais um dos infelizes amaldiçoados dessa família. Não passa de um pobre coitado que depende desse laço eterno e imutável que nos une.

Akito acaricia a face de Shigure enquanto seu olhar, agora direcionado para ele, expressava o maior dos desprezos. O olhar daquela criança tinha abandonado a pueril esperança, dando lugar à mais sombria das amarguras que alguém pode sentir.

- Você, como todos os outros possuídos, depende de minha compaixão, possuido pelo espírito do cachorro.

Akito, que há pouco brigava com Shigure, agora, abraça-o com doçura e carinho. Seus olhos voltaram a encarar o pingente como se aquilo fosse uma representação de um objetivo, uma meta a ser alcançada.

Shigure, em pensamento, temia o futuro que aguardava aquela criança que o abraçava tão carinhosamente. Temia que o coração dela se tornasse tão sólido e inflexível a ponto dela parar de sentir os verdadeiros bons sentimentos vindo dos que a cercam.

Ele também sabia que, se seu temor se fizesse real, Akito caminharia em uma rota de auto-distruição. Uma rota que não apenas destruiria aquela criança que significava algo muito especial em seu coração, mais também a todos os relacionados àquela maldição.

- Akito.

- Fale Shigure.

- Estarei onde quer que você vá.

**Alguns anos depois...**

Akito estava sentada no centro de seu quarto. Tinha em seu colo um pequeno embrulho de seda. Ela o tateava com certo receio. Uma dúvida a consumia e sua mão ia e vinha em uma valsa de temores.

Ela deixa de olhar para o embulho e, agora, encara fixamente o teto acima de sua cabeça. Ela não era mais aquela criança dividida entre a fragilidade e a altivez. Hoje, ela é a personificação máxima da autoridade sobre todo o clã Sohma. O topo de todo o poder e status daquela família.

A luz daquela bela manhã de verão entrava em seu quarto, deixando a atmosfera daquele lugar um tanto quanto nostálgica. Espontâneamente, Akito foi recordando fragmentos daquele dia frio que, por um longo tempo, abandonou em seu próprio esquecimento.

Ela retorna a mirar o embrulho de seda em seu colo. Seu olhar estava tranqüilo e parecia que a tormenta de uma dúvida cruel não mais a consumia. Sua mão, delicadamente, começou a desdobrar cada ponta daquela seda suave que revestia algo importante para aquela jovem.

Pouco tempo depois, de dentro daquele embrulho de seda, um belo e brilhante pingente de prata no formato de um coração se revela em explendor diante dos olhos de Akito. Uma imagem que trazia certa ternura aos olhos dela.

- Pensei que o tivesse jogado fora quando me expulsou da sede.

Akito encara drasticamente aquele que acabara de pronunciar estas palavras. Não percebera sua presença alí. Será que aquela lembrança era tão forte assim? Será que os sentimentos representados naquele pingente eram tão fortes a ponto de absorvê-la por completo?

- E desde quando você pensa, Shigure? – Diz ela em um tom sarcástico.

- Vejo que está de mau-humor, patriarca.

- Não desconverse, cretino. O que faz aqui?

- Vim te fazer uma visita e, pelo visto, teremos grandes recordações hoje.

Shigure entra lentamente no quarto de Akito, mas não se distancia da porta. Ele permanece recostado na parede ao lado desta. Akito o mira com seu habitual ar de onipotência mas, no fundo, ela sabia que aquele ar de poder não o afetava. Pelo contrário, era um saboroso desafio que ele sempre aceitava com dedicação.

- Não sei que recordações espera. Você não é mais especial do que os outros possuidos.

- Tem certeza Akito? Se a minha memória não falha, no dia em que você me expulsou da sede eu a vi jogar com força este pingente que te dei há alguns anos.

- Não sei do que você está falando.

Em nenhum momento, Akito encarou os olhos de Shigure. Ela fugia das confissões as quais, encurralada pelas doces palavras dele, era obrigada a encarar. No fundo, aquela disputa de palavras frias destiladas em tons de sarcasmo era tudo o que ela mais ansiava dia após dia.

- Este pingente marcou o dia em que você começou a se transformar em uma "Iron Maiden". Você sempre ansiou ser esta "dama de ferro" que ninguém poderia tocar ou ferir.

- Sempre se utilizando de palavras tolas para falar. Se não tem mais nada a fazer, saia daqui.

Akito desviava seu olhar do de Shigure. Aquela "dama de ferro" podia ser inatingível para qualquer outra pessoa mas, no fundo, Shigure sabia que era o único a tocá-la e, se assim quisesse, quebrá-la em inúmeros pedaços.

Ambos, inconscientemente, apreciavam aquele jogo arriscado que sempre se dispuseram a participar. Um jogo o qual ter o controle do outro era um objetivo a se alcançar, não importando os mortos nem os feridos ao longo de seu percurso

Shigure se levanta e encara por alguns instantes o patriarca da família Sohma e, com tranqüilidade, se retira do quarto. Akito, em nenhum momento, teve coragem de encarar os olhos dele. No fundo, ela tinha medo que toda a superfície sólida que havia construido ao longo dos anos desmoronasse e deixasse exposta a frágil dama que ela negava ser.

Distante daquele quarto, Shigure caminha absorto nas lembranças daquele dia especial em seu coração. Um dia decorado com pequenos cristais de inocência e frágeis brilhos de esperança.

Contudo, aquele dia ficou no passado, junto com a inocência de uma menina exposta as mais penosas dores e a esperança de não vê-la se transformar em uma impiedosa guilhotina. Um dia em que ele mesmo teve que mudar para aompanhar a penosa jornada de sua "dama de ferro".

- Akito... até onde você irá para perceber que sendo esta implacável guilhotina você não apenas retalha os sonhos e esperanças dos outros mas, acima de tudo, os seus próprios?!? – Shigure sussura.

Dentro de seu quarto, rendida pelo cansaço da negação de seus medos e pelo peso de seus desejos insaciáveis, Akito deixa-se largar em meio ao chão, apenas segurando aquele pingente o qual tanto menosprezara as lembranças ligadas a ele diante de Shigure.

Algumas lágrimas haviam deslizado até atingirem o chão. Seus olhos estavam fortemente fechados em uma tentativa desesperada de cegar tudo o que ela não queria ver e, muito além, tudo aquilo o que ela não queria sentir.

Próximo de sua mão, o pingente teve seu compartimento aberto ao se chocar no chão, deixando a mostra duas pequeninas fotos. O brilho da prata daquele pingente continuava o mesmo de alguns anos atrás, mas sua dona havia mudado drásticamente. O brilho de uma inocência decapitada não existia mais nela.

Naquele pingente banhado pelos raios de sol de uma melancólica tarde de verão, duas fotos surgiam como o resquício de uma esperança esquecida em meio a egos e duras verdades. As imagens de Shigure e Akito de alguns anos atrás nutrem, secretamente, uma frágil esperança para o fim de uma era dominada pela intocável guilhotina dos Sohma.

**FIM**

**(Lord Pierrot – 12/11/2007)**

**N/A:** Bem, acho que podia ter ficado melhor, mas foi o meu limite. Trabalhar com Akito e Shigure é mais difícil do que eu pensava. Para mim, sabendo dos meus limites, sei que ficou bom, mas a sensação de "não alcancei meu objetivo" ficou no ar.

Enfim, obrigado para quem gostou. Para quem não gostou... fatality, babe. Leiam, comentem e indiquem.


End file.
